1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to streaming video and, more particularly, to capturing still images from a streaming video and transferring the still image to storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video broadcast content is a ubiquitous part of modern life. Video broadcast content is generally accessible via radio transmission or wired connections which provide a video stream to a display device, such as televisions, computers, or handheld devices.
These video streams often provide unexpected and unique images which users often want to capture and retain for later use. When viewers of video content notice an interesting image in a video frame that they may desire to capture and retain, they are currently forced to go to extensive effort to obtain or capture the video frame. These efforts go beyond what the general viewer is willing to perform. For example, to capture an image a viewer may need to be actively recording the video content onto a storage media, so as to be able to parse the content at a later time and extract the desired video frame. Alternatively, a user may need to obtain and search recorded copies of the video content, which may not be easily accessible.
Furthermore, even if a user is equipped to record the video stream, there is a second problem regarding the response time between when a user identifies a desired frame and when the device halts the video stream. This is because of the lag time between when the user recognizes a desired frame in the video, when the user successfully presses the pause button, and when the video stream halts.